The present invention is directed to transparent, light-stable, movable composite systems which are composed of i) at least two rigid parts made of transparent, thermoplastic materials which are joined together by ii) at least one flexible connecting member made of transparent, light-stable thermoplastic polyurethane (xe2x80x9cTPUxe2x80x9d). The present invention is also directed to a process for preparing the transparent, light-stable, movable composite systems of the present invention.
Polycarbonates are transparent, strong, heat resistant and have good electrical properties. These properties make polycarbonates useful in numerous industrial applications. A summary of the production, properties and applications of polycarbonates is illustrated in, for example, Becker et al., xe2x80x9cKunststoff Handbuch: Polycarbonate, Polyacetale, Polyester, Celluloseesterxe2x80x9d, Vol. 3/1 (Munich, Vienna, Carl Hanser Verlag) (1992) as well as in Legrand et al., xe2x80x9cHandbook of Polycarbonate Science and Technologyxe2x80x9d, New York, Basel, (Marcel Dekker) (2000).
TPUs have good elastomeric properties and melt processability. A summary of the production, properties and applications of TPU""s is given in, for example Becker et al., xe2x80x9cKunststoff Handbuch: xe2x80x9cPolyurethanexe2x80x9d, Munich, Vienna,(Carl Hanser Verlag) (1983) and in Szycher, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Polyurethanesxe2x80x9d (CRC Press LLC, Boca Raton, Fla.) (1999).
Composite systems which are composed of polycarbonate and TPUs as laminates are known. Such composite systems are particularly useful as, for example, laminated safety systems combined with glass (laminated safety glass). See, for example, EP-A 85006.
Integral or film hinges are described in, for example, Kunz et al., xe2x80x9cNeue Konstruktionsmxc3x6glichkeiten mit Kunststoffenxe2x80x9d Vol. 5 (Augsburg) (1991) as well as in xe2x80x9cKunststoff-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d (1992). Such hinges can be movable or permanent joints which are formed by the extreme narrowing of the cross-section in injection molded parts. Film hinges of this type are typically produced from the same material as the rigid parts which they connect. Flexibility is typically achieved exclusively through an extreme reduction in thickness. Partly crystalline polymers, preferably, polyolefins, are typically used for the production of these film hinges. Often, these polyolefins are not completely transparent.
One object of the present invention is to provide transparent, light-stable, movable composite systems which are composed of i) at least two rigid parts made of transparent, thermoplastic materials which are joined together by ii) at least one flexible connecting member made of transparent, light-stable TPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing the transparent, light-stable movable composite systems of the present invention.